


Giving Up Control

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Face Sitting, Latex, M/M, Omega!Lahn, Oral Sex, Teabagging, Vibrator, blindfold, encasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lahn decides to allow Keith to have control in the bedroom.





	Giving Up Control

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...I liked this pairing a lot? Sorry for not updating as much, I was recovering from Season 8 feels. I hope everyone is doing well! 
> 
> Has not been beta read.

He could smell the half human's musk.

Sweat, soap and the pheromones fuse into a nice, robust aroma that sends shivers through his back. The latex clings tight to the warlord's skin as be was rendered motionless for the other. Hands slowly slid up along his body and słowly over his chest before stopping to trace his cheeks. Sharp nails trace along the markings showing from under his blindfold.

When Keith's thumb light traces his bottom lip, his tongue flicks out slightly to swipe over the tip.

The thumb slips slowly into his mouth to lightly rub over his teeth before lightly prodding his tongue. It would almost be too easy to just bite down on the appendage. One well placed bite and he could just chomp it clean off.

"Mmmrrrr..." he hissed as the thumb pulls back.

The paladin chuckled softly from over him, "Well someone seems to be enjoying himself. I knew you would."

The fingers return to play with the tuft of fur on his head and gently pets over his face. He would growl...but he was enjoying the touches. It's been so long since anyone touched him like this. Like he was something worthy of affection and attention that didn't require any work on his part.

A quiet click sounds before theres a buzzing between his legs.

"Oh...!"

"There we go...Do you like that? Or is it too much?"

Lahn shivered, "Mm-mm. I am fine...I aaaah...I can handle it..."

The toy Keith had managed to slip inside him earlier buzzed away between his thighs as he tilts his head back. Heat begins to spread through him slowly. A kiss is gently pressed to his forehead that makes him shiver more than he would like to admit.

It was just...such an intimate and soft gesture. Something he really hasnt had since the Empire had been practically torn apart and he was left with no commander and no base. No everything since then he had had to work and fight for with his own two hands.

But the times had changed now once again and now he finds himself on the side of a once enemy for the greater good.

Now here he was, bound and blindfolded at the mercy of someone he never thought he would allow see him this way. It makes jim wonder if maybe this was just a dream and soon he would wake up back where his armadas had found him: alone and broken on an asteroid belt, barely getting by one rations and no ship to get away...

He's immediately drawn from his thoughts when he felt it. A slight weight on his neck before something cradles his head. The familiar scent of arousal overwhelms his senses and causes more heat to spread from his aching slit. Something warm, firm and wet lays over his face before he gasps quietly and opens his mouth when a dense fluid drips on to his face.

It didnt take a scientist to guess what it was.

"Do you mind taking care of me?"

A moan leaves him as he shakes head in confirmation when those fingers grip on to the tufts of fur by his temples and on the top of his head. They held firmly on to keep nis head in place before he feels the length slid back. He could practically taste the bulbous tip lightly running over his bottom lip. He moved nis head slightly with his tongue swiping over it.

Lahn shuddered as the cock moves up so his tongue was sliding over the underside, "Unh...!"

He tried to tilt his head back to reach the tip only to have it pulled back into place. He whines and tries to move but the latex casing just holds his arms firmly to his sides. The buzzing between his thighs was not helping in the slightest.

"Oooommm...hmmmm...!"

"God you're so needy Lahn..." He feels the human's sack glide over his chin to his mouth, "I just want to keep you like this. All wrapped up and completely under my control...come on then open your mouth."

A fresh gush of slick drips over the toy as he did what was ordered him. He mouths at the testicles, his nose nudging the base of the cock as his thighs tremble. His slit was aching with a near unbearable heat that makes him squirm deliciously. Keith moaned from over him as he rocked his hips slowly at the attention given to his balls by the larger galra.

It gave Keith such a rush to have so much power over this man. Like it was almost too good to be true for him and yet here they both were, Lahn sucking on his balls like they were his favorite treat in the world. He feels Lahn's moans around him, his cock twitching against his nose from the pleasant vibrations the sounds give off.

"Fuck...fuck you know just...mmmm..." He hissed as he releases the side burn to

Lahn squeals and bucks his hips as the vibrations increased, making him arch slightly while Keith kept his head in place.

"Mmmm...!" He gasps when the balls pull from his mouth before the half-human's cock slips past his lips. He grunts when the tip hits the back lf his throat, "Urk! Ggrk!"

The hand on his tuft tightens its grip as Keith slowly rolled his hips down slowly. Lahn took in slow breaths through his nose as he tries to adjust to the new position as his toes curl within their latex comfines. He was sweating now and he could feel the material sticking to his skin as he curled his hands into fists. what he wouldn't give to movr his hands down to move that toy...!

A gasp escapse him when the blindfold is tugged off suddenly. He squints a moment as his eyes are hit by the sudden dim lighting, his vision blurring as he feels the tip manage to slide down.

Once his vision adjusts, a quiet, muffled mewl escapes him when he finds himself looking up into those dark violet eyes. He watches how Keith's fangs are bared slightly and his eyes closed as he moved his hips down to fuck the other's throat.

"Fuck Lahn...fuck...stars yes look at me...look what youre doing to me...your mouth is so goddamn amazing..."

A little pride swells within Lahn's chest at the praise as he opens his mouth a little more to take the cock down easier. Though his eyes never leave Keith’s face, watching his brow furrow and mouth go slack from pleasure.

It was truly a beautiful sight to behold. 

Maybe he should start taking Keith up on his suggestions more often, especially if this is what it got him.


End file.
